Christmas and Takano's Birthday Special
by noelle.ssi
Summary: just a round-up sequel (late Christmas fic) for my "Being A Maid Isn't All That Bad Right?" fanfic, and also a LATE birthday fic for Takano-san. veeeeeeery sorry it took too long, Takano-kuuuun! ((guess what? New staff membeeeeer!)) :3


**Disclaimer! I do not own SiH, I only own this story!**

 **Gumi: ISN'T IT OBVS THAT I DON'T OOOOWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY?! I'M JUST A GIRL WHO WANTS TO DREAAAAAM! AARGGHH...**

 **Kasandōra-san: Ah, Gumi-san, please don't shout like that...I-I think you're waking Aya-sa—**

 **Aya: ! WHAT'S WITH THE COMMOTION?**

 **Kasandōra-san: Gumi-san, you awoke Aya-san!**

 **Gumi: AAAAAAAAA, THIS FANFIC IS ABOUT—**

 **Aya: /slaps Gumi/ SHUT UP, YOU SHRIMP!**

 **Gumi: Sh...SHRIMP?! WHAT THE HECK, AYA?! I AM. NOT. A. SHRIMP! o !**

 **Aya: WHO CARES?! NOW STOP SHOUTING!**

 **Gumi: /pouty/fake hurt face/ alright...ah-wait! I know a good ideaaaa! Let's have Kasandōra-san do it! Since she is just new to the staff chat box!**

 **Kasandōra-san: e-eh? Ah- I don't think—**

 **Gumi: aww, c'mon! It'll be fun! Just say -whispers to her things she has to say-**

 **Kasandōra-san: oh...okay! I'll try...**

 **Um...uh... T-this fanfic is about...Christmas...a-and...T-Takano...-k-kun's birthday. And Gumi-san would also like to apologize to Takano-san** ** _and_** **everyone for having this fanfic late! This is also...a sequel to you know, the Ritsu is A Made Thing fic... So..it's...a Christmas Sequel...or something..**

 **Gumi: wooow! Very very nice! You're so cute at doing this, Kasandōra-san~!**

 **Aya: /slowly claps/ yes yes, quite intriguing.**

 **Gumi: awiiieeee~ let's start this thing!**

 **Oh oh~! I also want to thank Kasandōra-san for this idea~! This is pretty much dedicated to youuu, my ever-so supportive and adorable fwiend/best fwiend! And also to Takano-san! I WUB YOUU. ~hugs both Aya and Kasandōra-san~ ((oh yeah, note: when people talk, you notice there are** ** _italic_** **sentences or just words in the last parts of their line, that means that the person is either muttering them, whispering them, or thinking them. You'll get what I mean, now, MWAH~!))**

"Onodera-kun~! Are you there?", Miyokuru called from the staff room, "Yes, Miyo-san?", Ritsu answered her call, "have you forgotten what tomorrow is~?", she giggled, "eh..?"

• • • • • • • • •

"Cosplay day?! B-but you never t-told me anything about this!", he yelled, "teeheehee~! Well, I wanted to surprise youuu~!", she smirked, _"for some reason, that smirk makes me want to get out of this place now..."_ , he thought. She yelled, "Since everyone has gotten their measurements for the costumes, the only one left is you!", as she dragged Ritsu by his collar.

"Eh?! A-ah, w-wait—!", and that's the end of Onodera Ritsu...Or not?

.

.

.

"Well, we're done getting your measurements, so...all that's left is...for the other staff to help me make all your costumes!", Miyokuru announced in front of the whole maid crew. "Hai!", they all yelled.

"Why...does mine...have to be...a kitty outfit?!", he cried, big blobs of tears fell, as he still continued working, "oh, come on, Onodera-san, it'll be okay.", one of the girls gave him her sympathy, "but...my b—"

 _"Was I about to say...b-b-b-BOYFRIEND?! Am I crazy or just plain stupid?!_

 _Both. Onodera Ritsu._ _ **BOTH**_ _._

 _Oh come on! I know I told him I loved him, but that doesn't mean he_ ** _is_** _my boyfriend officially! I only said it once! ONCE, I SAY!_ ** _ONCE!_** _"_ , he yelled in his thoughts, "e-er...I mean...uh...m-my s-sister will be there...and...I think..she'll...laugh at me..", he stuttered, _nice lie there, Onodera._

"Ooh, I see. Oh don't worry, even your sister might get a nosebleed from your adorable adorable features! You're adorable now as you are, and a kitty outfit would make you 10 times cuter! _Sexy even_ ", she flailed her arms around, though she whispered very silently that last part, "er...thank you, Hinata-chan.", he smiled at her, his ever-so adorable smile made her want to nosebleed, but she had to keep it in for tomorrow. "Y-you're welcome, O-Onodera-san!", she then said her "talk to you later" as she went to a customer's table to get their order.

" _Sigh_...oh well, it's just tomorrow, right? I can last long in that kitty outfit! Yeah! I'll make sure I won't be embarrassed any time tomorrow!", he fist pumped in the air, Miyokuru suddenly appeared, "oh yeah, Onodera-kun! Your boyfriend asked if he could have a _special treatment_ from _you_ , he said it was his birthday, is that true?", she asked, "well, if tomorrow's the 24th, then yes, it is his birthday. And wait, BOYFRIEND?! HE IS NOT!"

"Oh don't be like that!, and Ooh! I see! Okay! I'll have that set up for you two tomorrow then! _I will definitely make his birthday an unforgettable one. Hehehe_.", she muttered that last part, though Ritsu might've heard it, "um, what was that?", MIGHT'VE HEARD. "Oh nothing! Don't mind it!~"

.

.

.

Ritsu got back home by 8:30 or so, and was not surprised by a certain man standing in front of his door, "um...good evening, Takano-san...is there something you need?", he asked, "I waited for you to come back.", he answered,

"Eh? Why would you..?"

"Why? Because I can be very worried about my adorable boyfriend, you know? You're so adorable I don't even know when perverts come near you or something."

"Sheesh, why so overprotective? And it's not like you're not a pervert!",

"Heh. Anyway, you wanna come in?", Takano gestured him to come in to his _own_ apartment. "Isn't that my line?"

"Why?"

"Because you're standing in front of _my_ apartment!"

"Well, what ever's yours is mine. Because you yourself is owned by me and _only me_.", he smirked, "hmph! Who said anything like that?"

"I did, just now.", he grinned, "oh shut up!"

"I'll shut up if you let me in."

Ritsu walked past by Takano and into his apartment, "you're already in, you know?!"

.

.((time skip))

.

Ahh, the 24th of December... Oh how cold the air was, though it wasn't all _that_ cold. "Onodera-kun! There you are!"

"Ah, Miyo-sa— uwahh!", a pair of maids grabbed him by his shoulder as they dragged him to the room where Miyokuru was giving the maids their costumes, "finally you're here, Onodera-kun! Now c'mere and put your outfit on!", she shoved the clothes to him, as he nodded reluctantly and ran to the changing room.

.

.

"Um...is this appropriate..?", he stared at his reflection in the mirror, internally muttering: _Now I regret this..._

"Onodera-san? Are you done?", one of the girls knocked, "ah- hai!", he grabbed his other clothes and walked out of the room. "Ono—"

He stood in front of all the maids, of course, Miyokuru as well. "Oh. My. GOD! You're as adorable as a kitten! I mean literally!"

A tail hung from his lower back, which was attached to what he seems to be wearing, a brief? _more like panties_...

He was internally screaming, but on the outside, he was turning bright red. Redder than a tomato itself.

Everyone's noses bled as they all squealed, "o-oh my...Onodera-kun! This is perfect! Now you're boyfriend will have a wonderful time with his _special treatment_ for today!"

• • • • • • •

"BOYFRIEND?!", everyone exclaimed, their gazes turned to Ritsu, "ah! Miyo-san! Takano-san is _not_ my boyfriend!", Ritsu squinted, blushing even harder **((a/n: er...is that even possible? Meh))**

"Eh?— oh lookie! He's here!", she pointed at the door, a _ting-a-ling_ sound came from it, "T-Takano-san!", Ritsu stiffened,

"Oh, Ritsu.",

 **Takano Masamune used "dazzling smile". Attack power: very powerful. And so sexy it hurts.**

Every girl, blushed, but nobody can defeat Ritsu's cuteness. But still. "You-you're so early!", everyone in the café, the customers, the maids, Miyokuru, her assistants, etc.

"What? Is that wrong? It's my birthday anyway, and I need more of this and that.", he pointed atop Ritsu's head and lowered his pointing finger down to Ritsu's _thing_. He leaned closer until their lips were only an inch away from each other,

It's like Takano's lips were saying, _"hey, babe, you want some o' this~?"._

"You look extremely adorable in that kitty outfit~ mind if I have a little lick~?", he smirked, _that is sooo the other way around!_

Miyokuru only yelled, "aaaahhhh! Too much MOE! Stop stop stop! Save that for later, oh my God! Can't you wait 'til later?!", she blocked her own view.

Takano glared at her and sighed, "...fine.", he then pulled away and tried to find the most comfy table possible, girls tried to hide their squealing, fangirling selves, and would save that for later as well~.

Ritsu, still blushing madly from the incident, stood there and tried to catch his breath. A maid pushed him and was directed towards Takano's table, as that girl whistled and acted all innocent. "Ah!"

"I-I'm sorry! Um...w-what would...you like for...t-today..?", he stuttered, Takano only chuckled by how his uke was acting so adorable. "I'll just have a mocha latte. _I'm saving the best for later_.", you know what he's talking about, right? Yeah you get it.

"H-hai...", he ran off to the counter and gave a maid on shift the order. She nodded, but before she went back to the kitchen, she handed Ritsu a book, she told him, "give this to your boyfriend over there, or just chat with him while we prepare his mocha latte. Miyokuru-sama said it was okay. Well, just until his order comes.",

"A-alright..."

Ritsu slowly walked back to the table where his beloved was. "Um...here's a book you can read while you wait..."

"Ah, thank you. But, I'd actually rather chat with you instead?",

"Um...uh...sure..?", he smiled awkwardly, a short moment of silence, before both of them broke the silence in unison, "what would you— uh, no, you first!", they both pointed at each other at the same time, Takano only found himself chuckling, "you first, Ritsu."

"Well...what would you like...to...um...talk about...?"

"Well nothing much, I—"

"The mocha latte is done! Mocha latte for, um... Takano Masamune?", the girl on shift announced, as Ritsu shot back up and ran towards the counter to pick it up,

"Dang it...!", Takano muttered,

"Um...sorry we couldn't talk much, I-I promise we'll talk later! Nn...here's your latte...e-enjoy!", he bowed and went to different tables to get others' orders, "hm..."

.

.

.

Time passed and it's already 8:30, since it was hours before Christmas, The maid café was open 'til 10:00. And Takano was still there, waiting for a chance to finally talk and have a little fun with Ritsu. Just seeing him walk around on that kitty outfit made him want to pounce on him right there right now, but, as _luck_ would have it, the place was even packed than usual because of the cosplay day event and the christmas specials. You could tell every single guy darted their gazes on Ritsu, every once in a while, he would get annoyed and tell the manager that some customers were "sexually harassing" him when they flirt too much. And that made Takano want to punch them right in the face.

Suddenly, Ritsu darted his eyes on Takano, and...for once...

*that pink sparkle thingie that happens when a guy/girl smiles dazzlingly* He smiled. Wonderfully, dazzlingly, and adorably smiled.

Ritsu ended his conversation with yet another flirt, and went to Takano's table, "are you enjoying your stay?", he nervously smiled, "yeah, I am. _What was with that smile...?_ ", he thought about the last part,

"Hm? What?", Ritsu tilted his head in confusion,

"Oh nothing. Don't mind it.", Takano rested his head on the palm of his hand. "Oh...um...y-you know...it-it...didn't really hurt to buy you a present...so..."

It caught Takano's attention, "so..?"

"So I bought...you...er...this...this frame!"

"A picture frame? _Well it's better than nothing..._ ", he tinily smiled at the brunette, still looking at his adorable features, while his cat ears had small bells attached to them, and a ribbon too, and his tail hung, though it the cat ears and the tail were brown, it looked like they were real.

"I-I...also...put..a picture in it..."

"What picture?"

"T-this...", he showed Takano the picture, which was a picture of them in a park, when his sister brought her camera with her, she took a stolen shot ((which Ritsu was so eager to keep it for some reason)) of Ritsu and Takano having a picnic, under the shade of a sakura tree, where Ritsu was blushing madly while Takano was laughing sort of as he feeds Ritsu a spoonful of his beloved uke's favorite chocolate pudding.

"Woah. I never knew your sister took that. And she took it in an amazing angle, I must admit, she's a cool photographer.", he stifled a laugh

"Well, she _is_ planning to be a photographer one day."

"Hm, I'll support her in that. And she could be the one to take our photos in our wedding day~!", he leaned closer to Ritsu's face

"Oh shut up!", he slapped the raven's face away amusingly, "sheesh, I wouldn't think about marrying you yet...even though mom is bothering me to do so..."

"What did you just say? Your mom? Is what?"

"A- N-nothing that doesn't concern you!", he averted his gaze and blushed profusely, "did you just say, that your mother...is bothering you _not to marry Kohinata-san_ , but to marry me?"

"W-well she and dad thought about it and t-they wanted me to be h-happy!"

"Woah, that's surprising, coming from your mom, that is."

"Hey..", Takano continued, "are you really happy around me?"

 _Oh my! Is he doubting Ritsu's love?!_

"To be honest, at first I wasn't. You know, like, when I first worked in Marukawa...you said, 'tch. Useless' when you asked me if I had experience with manga. My first impression of you is that you were mean, cold, and a very demonic boss, so I never really got the chance to think anything else but that. Sorry, though.", he smiled warily, trying not to offend his boss/lover/husband-to-be-someday-maybe. "Oh, yeah, that. Sorry 'bout that. But, are you saying that after that you became happy and enjoyed when you're around me?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Eheheeh~! Sorry to interrupt! But...", Miyokuru suddenly popped up from nowhere and took out a medium length stick with a mistletoe hung from it's end. "I was waiting to do this all day! And so, now, since it is..um, what's your name?"

"Takano Masamune.", the raven smiled, as he set down the picture frame on the table, "oh! Since it's Takano-kun's birthday, and it's Christmas eve, I just _have_ to do this!"

She tip-toed on one foot and the other stood, as she held up the stick high as the mistletoe hung atop Ritsu and Takano.

"U-um...M-Miyo-san...um...w-what are you..."

"Stop pretending you don't know, Onodera-kun! You know _exactly_ what this is about!"

A sudden realization struck Ritsu, as he blushed profusely,

Takano laughed a little, and took ahold of Ritsu's warm hands, he felt a sudden shock when a cold hand took his, "Taka—"

"Kiss me, Ritsu."

"W-what?! Y-you do realize w-we're in public!"

"Yeah? And who cares? It's not like they have the right to judge us, you know. Plus, look at them."

Ritsu looked at the crowd, they all looked obviously so intensely eager to see the cutest maid in this café kiss a hot and sexy ((yes. Sexy.)) man. Oh how perfect they are for each other!

"Come on...it's only fair, since I'm always the one making the move. Don't be so chicken.", he teased,

 **((A/N: okay...seriously..I didn't want to make Takano say that, but...it just popped into my head and...well, you know...NEVERMIND!))**

"How dare you call me chicken?! I am obviously wearing a cat outfit!"

"Sheesh, you're still going on about that? And, what? It's not bad to get revenge from time to time."

"Revenge, my ass!", now he turned from sweet Ritsu, to fuming Ritsu, he grabbed the collar of his beloved ravenette and kissed him sweetly, Miyokuru found herself almost dropping the stick with the mistletoe, but she snapped and kept the fangirl inside.

Though her nosebleed couldn't take it anymore.

Ritsu pulled back and blushed once again, "your lips taste like mocha..."

"Was that really necessary? Couldn't you have just said, 'Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas'?"

"It's not like I did that for your birthday anyway!", he stuck his tongue out, childishly. "Oh my fucking God... How old are you? Freaking 5?!"

"Only to you, my darling~ teehee~"

Takano raised a brow and smirked, "did you just call me darling?"

"W-what? *blush* n-no! I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ritsu pouted as Takano flicked his lover's cat ears, which made a small bell sound. "Uh! Don't do that!", he yelled, as he held both his cat ears, protecting them from another flick, "God, you're so adorable!", he hugged the brunet tight,

Ritsu only wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, as he dug his face on the man's shoulder.

"Awww, you two are so freaking adorable! Kyaa kyaa~! Anyways, you two should be going home, take a rest, or maybe do _something_ ~", Miyokuru teased, as she pushed the couple to the door, "now, Onodera-kun, see you next time! And Happy birthday, Takano-kuuuun!", she yelled from a distance, as the couple walked by the sidewalk,

"Hey, are you cold? I mean, you're still wearing that outfit."

"Oh right..."

"Here, lemme warm you up.", his tone of voice turned to a sweet and comforting tone, as he wrapped his jacket around Ritsu to keep him warm and cozy.

" _I love you...Masamune..._ ", he muttered, hoping Takano didn't hear him, but as luck would have it, well, he heard it.

"I love you, too, Ritsu. Always.", then he kissed Ritsu's cheek sweetly, "y-you heard?!"

"Of course I would hear it...",

.

.

.

.

 **Then their voices trailed off as the scene turned black, and that ends our beloved TakaRitsu story. Well, sequel.**

 **Anyways, as Ritsu's mother still kept bothering him to marry Masamune, he wished that someday, Masamune would already ask for his hand in marriage... Oh~ I would love to see that! -sigh- if only...oh! I know! I'll try to wrote a story about that! Woohooo! yaaaah! I'll start with it on January, hopefully school won't be a bother.**

 **Gumi: UWAAAHH, THAT WAS SO CLICHÉ! Wait, was it?**

 **Aya: well, from the looks of things, SOME PARTS were. But the others, completely random. Or rare somewhat.**

 **Hey hey, aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Gumi: oh! OH! Right!**

 **Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you sooooo muuuuuu-/hugs Kasandōra-san/-uuuch! You know, for the idea of this fanfic! You're a lifesaver! OMMMMGGGGG THANK YOUUUU**

 **Kasandōra-san: well basica-ally -being swayed around by Gumi-san- I'm being swa-ayed right no-ow... But, a-anyways, y-you're ve-ery we-elcome, Gu-Gumi-san!**

 **Aya: omfg, STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HER DIZZY!**

 **Gumi: /stops/ oh sorry! I just would love to dedicate this fanfic to the one I was hugging/more like swaying earlier! /presents Kasandōra-san with both hands/ and also to the character I wanted to kiss so long but I can't since I support TakaRitsu, so nevermind that!**

 **Harata ((my internet little brother)): hello, Gumi-ch—**

 **Gumi: no no no no! Wrong fanfic! You're not supposed to be here yet! Go go! Away with you! Shoo shoo! /gestures Izumi to leave/**

 **Aya: wow, you're so rude and mean! Omg! But, thought it is true that you can't be here** ** _YET_** **, Harata-kun.**

 **Kasandōra-san: err...who was that?**

 **Gumi: oh just a nobody. Anyways! THANKS TO THE READERS! KINDLY PLEASE R &R? Eh? PWEASE? OKAY THANK CHU!**

 **Mwah! Oh! And sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes! Sorryyyy~!**

 **-still hugging Kasandōra-san-**

 **The Trio((all of us)): THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
